Helen
40,000,000 | medal = | epithet = Revolutionary Beauty (革命的な美しさ Reboryūshonbyūtī) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Rama Rama no Mi | dfename = Glamour-Glamour Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Revolutionary Beauty" Helen is the crown princess of Troy and member of the Voice of Change. She is known more commonly around the world as "The Face That Launched A Thousand Ships" because when she was younger she united nations to stand against a Marine Warship and won, gaining a bounty at the young age of eighteen and becoming a known revolutionary. Continuing her heroic actions she was eventually stopped by Black Anysia where after a fierce battle she sacrificed herself so that her people could return home safely and in turn was sent to Impel Down. During her time there she was visited by the Warlord, Benjamin Tabart where she learned that her country Troy had fallen by his hands, at first when offered a plea deal she declined but when Tabart returned a week later, he accepted an offer on Helen's terms where she was free'd from Impel Down in exchange for promising to attack various Underworld organizations. Appearance Gallery File:HelennpretTY.png|A full body image of Helen Personality Helen is a chivalrous leader who will always put her people before herself. As seen when one of her strongest solders was ignited into flames and her ship in shambles, she surrendered herself to the World Government so that her people could live another day. On top of this, she has tried to fight with her people on several occasions, but they simply will not allow her. Often claiming that she is too 'precious' or 'valuable' and they cannot afford to lose her. Helen is also an incredible speaker, her words are capable of rallying nations against a common enemy, a dangerous gift that she has mastered, her tongue is supposedly sharper than any blade and her words have more meaning than any blood spilt on the field of battle. She uses this voice of hers to gather troops for the revolutionaries in order to help the faction win the never-ending war between good and evil. Though her beauty is said to play a big role in her ability to charm others, she does not brag about her looks, when asked about it she will often state, "I've no need to boast, the world does it for me." A comment on how some might refer to her as one of the most beautiful women in the world. She possesses a strong hatred for any and all marines for unknown reasons, bringing herself and others to tears with the way she talks about them and her words often strike true. Helen will go out of her way in situations to make her points known and expose the cruelty of the World Government and it is often the topic of her iconic speeches. Relationships Powers and Abilities Overview Helen's bounty of 40,000,000 proves that she is a threat to the World Government. This isn't exactly due to the strength of her body but the strength of her words. With a powerful speech, she rallied nations to save her country against an incoming Marine Warship, thus stopping them in their tracks and destroying the ship completely. Though she isn't known for it, people have commented that her fruit is incredibly dangerous, capable of bringing their worst nightmares to life right before their eyes. However, even if her fruit was taken away and her tongue cut off, being a Spartan, she would still be a considerably intimidating woman due to her Spartan Tribe Heritage. Physical Prowess Strength Being a member of the Spartan Tribe, Helen boasts immense strength comparable to the warriors of Elbaf, having acquired such power from genetics alone, being able to crush smaller ships with relative ease. Endurance Durability Being a member of the Spartan Tribe, Helen boasts impressive durability comparable to the warriors of Elbaf, having acquired such power from genetics alone, being able to take consecutive hits without being phased. Fighting Style Reflection Reflection is a fighting style that focuses on fighting someone as if they were looking in the mirror. Helen mimics their moves exactly, if they go left and strike, she will do the same, meeting them in the middle, both attacks would be canceled out in the process. It's noted to be more of a defensive style, but the longer the battle draws on, the more advanced the mirror imaging becomes until eventually, Helen has learned their style altogether and can use it against them. Though it's important to note, she can only mimic things that are physically possible for her and due to being a Spartan, she can learn their style rather quickly. Haki Busoshoku haki Kenbunshoku haki Equipment Katropis is an extremely reflective dagger given to Helen by her mother. It was forged by the finest blacksmith Illium has to offer and thus is very strong and durable, capable of going head to head with weapons of high status. History Past Helen was always a attractive girl, desired by anyone who laid eyes on her, even when she was a child rulers saw the great beauty she would become and begged for her hand in marriage. This even led some men to fight for her, sending various surrounding countries into war. Helen was too innocent to understand this at the time but her parents knew this was a great asset for their kingdom, and years later when the World Government threatened their borders, they used it to their advantage by promising the bravest warriors their very own daughter. One thousand ships gathered in Ilium's waters to fight for The Princess of Troy, putting their lives on the line for just a chance of Helen becoming their own, the bride to be had other plans. Leaving the castle and boarding a Spartan ship she fought in the battle and because of her they defeated the Marine Warship, proving to her people and the world she was more than just a pretty face. Bounty Major Battles Trivia *Helen's appearance is based on Asura from the Area D series. *She is loosely based on the fictional Helen of Troy. *Helen's theme song is The Cost Of The Crown, by Mercedes Lackey and Margie Butler. References Category:Female Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Royalty